Change
by Tiana09121998
Summary: An average everyday girl and a rebellious boy fall for each other. The boy changes for the girl but an accident occurs that changers the girls life. Sorry if this sucks it's my first fanfic and in the first few chapters the main guy doesn't appear yet it's all original characters then some kpop idols will occur still deciding who to use...
1. Chapter 1

**Tiana's P.O.V.**

**It was another regular day at school today. I had my routine of going to school, learn, do work, chat with friends, and go home. I thought it was going to be my regular day until someone bumped into me while I was walking to my bus. I fell and made a grimace from the pain. "Ow.." The guy quickly apologized while helping me up. The buses were about to leave so I didn't get a chance to say anything to him or even see his face since I sprinted away, not wanting to miss the bus. I greeted the driver and sat down on the third seat to the left of the bus, as always, about to take my phone and ear buds out to listen to some music 'eh!' My phone wasn't in my pocket! 'Wait calm down' I said to myself as I began to search my bag, I remembered having it when I got out of school. Then it hit me, I must've dropped it when that guy bumped into me! Ugh now what I don't even know who he is, what he looks like, or what to do to distract myself from the idiots talking in the back of the bus (reason why I sit up front and listen to music). Maybe he didn't pick it up and it's still on the ground where I fell or hopefully he puts it in the lost and found. When I got home I ate some food and emailed my friend Robin, about when she was coming over to study with me. We planned to study for finals together the other day since we were good and bad at different subjects so it worked out. She asked me why I didn't just text her and I told her about what'd happened. "Oh ****L****I'm sorry. Well I hope that you get it back." Robin was always thinking about other people and wanting them to be happy. She's such a good person I'm glad she's my friend. We always have fun together acting like total goofballs. I went to my first ever concert with her and my other friend Sarah. We went to see B1A4 live in Chicago. They were amazing to think that we actually got to go after begging our parents. While I was lost in thought there was a knock on the door. I went to open it knowing it was Robin. She came in and told me that she got a message from my phone and showed me it. '**Come to the café near the park and I'll return you your phone**.' Wow he's making me meet him at a café. "I'll come with you I was in the mood for some coffee and cakes anyway."-Robin "Thanks." We arrived and I walked in not knowing what to do next since I didn't know what he looked like or where to sit. I hated being in public because I always felt nervous and like I was in peoples way. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy grinning stupidly at me. He was tall, thin, and even though thin he had some muscles. His hair was a little long kind and had some edge to it and his eyes were big and I felt like I could drown in the deep blue. I snapped out of it though not wanting to gape at how hot he was or I'd look stupid. I noticed he was holding my phone. "Can I have my phone back?" "Hi my name's Derek. I'm a junior, single, and awesome!" he introduced himself, totally ignoring what I'd just asked, and is still smiling stupidly. I'll just play along. "My name's Tiana, also a junior and I want my phone back." His grin widened and I had a bad feeling. "On one condition you have to go out with me"**

Derek's P.O.V.

**'****huff huff' Ha-ha jock had it coming for him. Now I got my self a new watch. Hope no one saw us just now or I might have to transfer schools again. Woah "ow" oops I was running so fast I wasn't watching where I was going. Bet she's gonna cause a scene if I don't apologize. "I'm so sorry" not really. I helped her up, but as soon as she got up, she ran because the buses were about to leave. I noticed something beside my feet and picked it up. It was her cell phone; I wish it was her wallet. Maybe I could sell it for a couple of bucks or better I could use it to get her to do stuff for me. Wait i don't know her. No problem though I'll just text one of her friends. I better get going to the café now. I waited by a window seat and saw the girl walk in with her friend. She was looking around. Now that I have a better look at her she has a nice face and body. She doesn't seem like those other hoes at school. I think I know what I'm going to use this phone for now. I walked up behind her and gave her a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and I gave her my award winning smile. All the girls fell for my smile. Then she asked for her phone showing no emotion in her face. 'Dafuq she should be all over me right now!' I introduced myself, and she did too adding in that she wanted her phone. 'Oh not sure if you're still gonna want it sweetie.' I gave her a deal that I'd return the phone only if she'd go out with me.**

**Tiana's P.O.V.**

**"****What" I replied blankly. "You heard me, go out with me if you want your phone back." I was speechless and mad. Hell no was I going to do that. I tried snatching the phone away but he quickly moved his arm. He was taller than me so I couldn't reach. I looked at Robin at my phone then back at her again. She understood what I had just signaled. While I was distracting Derek, Robin climbed on top of a chair behind him and snatched the phone right out of his grasp.**

**Derek's P.O.V.**

**Playing around with Tiana was fun as she tried to grab her phone from me. Then I felt the phone pulled out of my hands. I turned my head surprised and remembered that she had a friend come along with her. Luckily for me that was a fake I had her real phone in my pocket. She checked her phone and realized that it wasn't hers. "Where's my phone?!" She sounded angry. "It's at my house sweetie." I lied giving her my award winning smile. She got closer to me and glared at my face. "I'm not putting up with this. I'll just buy a new one." Then she left. Well that's no fun if you just give up that easily. I decided to follow her, but this isn't considered stalking. Is it?**

**Tiana's P.O.V.**

**We left the café after he drove me insane. Ugh I wanted to punch him after he gave me that stupid smile again. It was starting to get dark. "Sorry Robin, we were supposed to study together but instead we had to go deal with that. I'll walk you home since it's getting late." "That's alright we still have time before finals and besides it was kind of fun. That Derek guy was cute though."-Robin "Yeah he was but he kept giving me an annoying stupid smile back there. I wanted to punch him." Maybe I should have agreed it could have just been one date and he'd give me my phone back, but I had dignity and I wasn't going to give in like that besides after he tricked me like that I don't think he would've given it back to me. While we were walking we took a short cut through the woods. It was a beautiful place nice and quiet. I loved it here. There was even a stream nearby. No one ever walked through here which is also why I liked it, but that wasn't the case right now though. There was a gang of guys up ahead and they noticed us. Robin and I stopped and were about to walk back but they stopped us. "and what are you pretty ladies doing here." this guy looked drunk I could smell alcohol coming from him and took a quick glance at where they were the were doing drugs and drinking at the same time. That bad feeling was coming back but 10 times worse. We stayed quiet not knowing what to say. Robin and I held hands slowly backing up. We were about to run, but they grabbed us. "Ahhh!" "Let go!" we kept struggling to get out of their grasps but it was no use. There was four of them and only two of us. "Help, help!" we tried screaming out but knew no one could hear us anyway but hoped that some miracle would happen. And it did I guess. "Hey sweetie." it was Derek. How did he, did he follow us. I'm glad he did, but how is he going to take on four guys. "Are these guys bothering you two." Who are you kid" some big guy asked. "The name's Derek, I'm a junior, and that's my girl over there. If you don't want to get hurt then hand them over." "That's not happening pipsqueak." Two guys went over to him they were ready to kill, not literally I hope. "Let's make this a fair fight." Derek said and started whacking them with a stick that he was holding behind his back. They were knocked out but Derek looked tired. The guy holding Robin and I let go. "Now it's one on one so drop the stick pretty boy." He dropped it. Oh my gawd, Is he stupid! They fought hand to hand combat. He was actually holding up though. He used a tree to push off of and kicked the guy's head in mid air. The guy was out cold. Derek was tired and you could tell he was hurt also. The biggest guy ran towards him seeing he had advantage now. He grabbed Derek by the collar and threw him toward a tree. He couldn't get up. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed a bottle of alcohol that was lying around and smashed it on the guys head. Oh no, what did I just do? He turned around angrily and slapped me across the face. Robin ran towards me.**

**Derek's P.O.V.**

**I couldn't get up. I was too tired and my whole body was in pain. I thought I was over. Maybe I shouldn't have helped them. That's when Tiana hit the guy with a bottle. The glass shattered with contact. He turned and hit her face. Her friend went to help her. I saw some blood from the corner of her mouth. I was furious at the sight. I got up like all the pain went away and I was full of energy, kind of like Popeye after he eats his spinach. With one swing I knocked him out. I ran over to Tiana's side to see if she was alright. "Are you okay?!"**

**Tiana's P.O.V.**

**He's worried about me even though he was the one that was in worse condition. "Are ****_you_**** okay?" I went and put my hand on his cheek. We were staring into each other's eyes and then he passed out on me. Robin called the police. After she hung up were both started to sob. "I thought we were done for!" "Me too.., I was so scared!" We just sat there crying until the police came. Robin was driven home and Derek and I were driven to the hospital. When he finally woke up he smiled at me. "I'm glad that you're alright Tiana." I like how my name sounds when he says it. My heart's been beating since back when I was staring into his eyes. Maybe it's because I'm still shaken by what happened, or maybe it was more than that. I didn't notice until then that I was holding his hand. How long was I doing that? He smiled at me. It looked sincere unlike his other ones. My heart was beating faster. I think I've fallen for him. I smiled back.**

**Derek's P.O.V.**

**I felt the need to protect her even though we were safe now. I'm glad that she's okay. She smiled. It was the first time she smiled at me. She was like an angel. I think I've fallen for her. I noticed that she was holding my hand. I squeezed her hand, she squeezed back. We were staring at each other again. I sat up from the hospital bed that I was lying on and held her other hand. She didn't seem to mind and started blushing. She was so cute. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her lips gently. I didn't want to rush into it or I might ruin my chances with her. It was the first time I ever took anyone seriously. When we pulled apart I handed her back her phone that was still in my pocket. She smiled again and hugged me. I was surprised but hugged back. I could feel my face heat up and she must have noticed since she gave me a slight giggle. I took this chance and said to her "Tiana please go out with me."**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years later**

**Tiana's P.O.V.**

**It's been 2 years now; Derek and I are still dating. Robin my best friend went to study abroad in Korea. Things have changed so much in these past two years. Derek changed the most out of everything. He stopped messing with people, skipping school, and just going the wrong way in life. He took school seriously, become kind, and got along with my parents. When my parents first heard of him they didn't want us together. Derek begged them to give him one month to show that he was worthy enough to be my boyfriend. He worked so hard and eventually gained my parents trust from then on. He even let my mom cut his hair because she didn't like guys with long hair. She messed up and cut it too short but he was happy with it. My dad and him would go running every Sunday and sometimes played soccer together. Before they knew it he'd become like their son. Everything was going well. Now we're in college together. I intended to go study abroad with Robin, but my parents wouldn't let me. I was perfectly happy here with Derek though. We were walking together at the park about to get some coffee at the café. I heard a sound that was coming towards us and before I got the chance to react at what it was Derek pushed me out of the way. I knew from the sound that it must've been a car but was too slow to react. The car hit Derek. He was hit. "Derek. . . . Derek. Derek! Derek!" He was sent straight to the emergency room. My parents came soon after they had heard. My mom was comforting me as my dad paced waiting for the result. Sadly though, when the doctor came out he said that Derek didn't have much time left that he'd already lost too much blood, and his injuries were too deep. I was shocked "No, no!" "He is awake and would like to speak with you"-doctor "O-okay thank you. . ." I quietly walked into the room. Right when I saw him I couldn't help myself from crying. He held my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed his hand back. He smiled. "Don't cry Tiana. . . I want to see your smile." I gave him a small smile. "I love you Tiana." "I love you too!" I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face, but I was able to keep smiling for him. "I want you to be happy okay Tiana." His hand that was holding onto mine dropped, and the long beep of the machine sound came. His eyes closed, he was still smiling. "Derek no!" I was sobbing beside him until I was forced to leave. I couldn't take the pain and locked myself up in my room for almost a month. My parents thought it was best if I went to study abroad with Robin so that I wouldn't have to suffer living here with my memories of Derek. I was now on my plane to Seoul, Korea.**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

**I'm waiting at the airport to pick up Tiana. I can't believe what happened to her and Derek. I'll do my best to be there for her. Oh I see her. "Tiana, Tiana! Over here!" We ran towards each other for a hug and even cried a little. "I missed you Robin." "Me too!" I couldn't wait to start hanging out. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!"-Tiana "I've been fine, and I'm so happy that you're my new roommate!" My old roommate moved out to live with her boyfriend so the school put Tiana as my new roommate. We went straight to campus while catching up with each other. I avoided talking about Derek so she won't get upset. We finally arrived. I wanted to show her around but it was nighttime so we decided to do that tomorrow. The school isn't starting for a few days so we were lucky. 'Yawn' I'm tired. Tiana was already getting ready to sleep after she finished unpacking. I went to get ready to. "Let's have fun together Robin." "Oh you know it." And with that we went to sleep.**

**Tiana's P.O.V.**

**'****Ah' what a nice peaceful morning. I went to the bathroom and freshened up. I wanted to go look around the campus. Robin woke up when I finished. "Good morning. Are you ready for your new days with me now Robin?" "Ha-ha yeah let me get ready and we'll head out and let's get some breakfast I know a really great place around here" After she finished getting ready we headed out. The campus grounds were beautiful. And the practice room was huge. Did I mention it was a school of arts? There were people who wanted to be singers, dancers, artists, designers and well you get the point. Robin and I majored in dancing together. I couldn't wait to start here. While we were walking I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned and saw a boy running. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into me. "V watch out." He fell on top of me. "Ow. . ." He got up and apologized. "Jwe-song-ham-ni-da****" ****It was like déjà vu. I remembered that this was how Derek and I first met. I must have had a sad look on my face and worried the two boys. "Gen-chahn-ah-yoh?" The friend asked me while helping me up. "Ah. . . ne" "Are you new here I haven't seen you around?" "oh yeah I just arrived yesterday. My name's Tiana." "My name's Jungkook. It's nice to meet you." "Annyeonghaseyo****! My name's V" The one that bumped into me cheerfully said. I like them they were nice. "If you need anything we'd be glad to help." "****Same here." I replied. I gave them a smile and they just stared at me. 'Did I have something on my face or in my teeth?' They smiled back and it relieved me of my worries. "Hey V, Kookie!" Their friends called out. Robin pulled me aside. "Omg! Tiana those are the Bangtan Boys and they're the most popular guys here!" **


End file.
